The chosen brothers
by Crossoverfan1234
Summary: Sally Jackson wasn't always Sally Jackson, before she was Lily Potter, until Dumbledore forced her away. What will happen when her youngest son is told the truth about his moms past? And what changes will the brothers being united bring? There will be Dumbledore bashing in this.
1. A stolen choice

Lily woke slowly, letting out a soft pained noise as she sat up, dazed, though she snapped to attention when she heard a soft crying sound, her head turning quickly to see her baby, led in his crib, hands grasping at the air, and she scrambled to her feet from where she'd been slumped against the bars of the crib, reaching in quickly and scooping him up, "Harry... oh Harry." and the memories flooded back, Voldemort arriving, James telling her to run, she'd heard his last stand, and she felt herself start to cry. She'd begged for mercy but Voldemort hadn't listened, and yet... she was alive and so was her precious son.

She held him tightly, pressing her face into the top of his head, the shock of dark hair, but she looked up when she heard footsteps, her eyes flicking around, looking for her wand, but she couldn't spot it.

Then the new arrival stepped into the room and Lily relaxed, a relieved look on her face, "Dumbledore, it was Voldemort I... I don't know what happened I was knocked out, is Ja-"

"He's gone Lily." Dumbledore frowned slightly, "As, I thought, you would be..."

"You thought I'd-"

"You must understand... This isn't something I want, but Lily, Harry is still in great danger, you cannot raise him yourself-"

"What do you mean? Dumbledore I can't just let someone else take my son!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Dumbledore pointed his wand at her, "Harry must grow up without you, for his own safety." and Lily's grip on her child tightened.

"No... no Dumbledore plea-"

"I will ensure that the boy is taken care of I swear to you Lily."

"No." she stood her head, "I said no. I am not leaving my son behind, I'll leave, go to America with him, we'll be safe there and I know a place we could stay until I sort myself out."

"Yes... yes I think America would work." Dumbledore sighed, "But you will have to go on your own.. and from the way you're acting I see that I'll have to make sure that you cannot return."

"No-" Lily let out a terrified noise before the spell hit her and all she saw was black.

When Lily woke up she was on a familiar beach, she'd been here as a child, with her parents and her sister, and then later she'd dragged her new little family here. Her husband and his brothers in all but blood, Montauk.

She sat up slowly, running her fingers through her hair as she looked around slowly, trying to force back her rising panic, she blinked in confusion when she saw that her hair was brown, a glamour of some kind, and a quick look around had her spotting a bag, next to her, and she opened it carefully, blinking when she found several faked documents, giving her a new name, there was some money too, and a note from Dumbledore, claiming that she would understand in time, and warning her that he'd bound her magic and cast several charms that would ensure that she couldn't return to England. She let out a sob, she would still try but she was well aware of how skilled Dumbledore was.

Once she'd calmed down she carefully climbed to her feet, looking around, she'd have enough money to stay in a hotel for a little while, until she sorted her life out at least. So she picked up the bag and moved quickly, heading off the beach and finding a hotel. And over the next few weeks she slowly started making plans and sorting things out, and time passed fairly quickly, she got a job and a place to stay just by the beach, and about two months in it happened. Early one morning, when she was on her walk on the beach, she saw a man emerging from the sea, with dark hair and sea green eyes, and despite herself, when the man walked up to her, she didn't turn him away, and he was kind, didn't push, and they spent the mornings talking, for a month that was all they did, until talking turned into gentle brushes of hands against eachother, and gentle brushes turned into soft kisses and then even more than that.

The man never lied to her about who he was, or how long this thing between them could last, and Lily, or Sally as she had to go by now, never lied about the fact that she was still mourning her husband, but they did care for eachother.  
Their affair was cut even shorter than they'd been expecting when Sally discovered that she was pregnant, and Poseidon had given her as much information on how to raise an protect her child as he could, told her how much danger he would be in, explained about how Monsters could smell Half bloods. Which was why, after her precious boy was born, a month earlier than he'd been expected;and she couldn't quite quieten the voice in her head that whispered that his birthday was just eighteen days after her first sons, barely a year younger than his big brotherwho he'd never get to meet.

It took her a few years to find a man who stunk enough, and a few incidents that made her realise that it wouldn't be long before her sons scent was strong enough for monsters to find him, and the gods only knew what else. So she'd found Gabe Ugliano, and it had been easy enough to get his interest, to get him to marry her, though she insisted on keeping the last name Dumbledore had given her, she refused to take on another mans last name, she was still, at heart, a Potter, and she watched her youngest son grow up, never sure if it was magic he was using or his godly abilities, though she was fairly certain that the time she'd turned her back for five seconds and turned back to find him happily breathing at the bottom of the bath tub had been to do with his fathers abilities.

And while he didn't heal the hole in her heart, he did make things more bearable, and she clung to him as much as she could, dreading the day that she knew would come, the day that her son would have to leave her behind for his own safety.


	2. A reunion

**Thank you for the reviews.  
FandomMIXup: Thank you very much for the review, it means a lot to me to know that people like my story, I'm not making any promises as to how often I'll update but I will try and keep it fairly frequent and reviews do motivate me.  
ImaginativeFury: I will only reply to any reviews from you this once, as a courtesy and to thank you for pointing out the wall of text issue, as I had thought I'd sorted that but for some reason it didn't actually save. I disagree about what you said about her moving on from his memory so quickly. I mean, yes you could say it was fairly quick for her to get with Posiedon, but on saying that, she was hurting and lonely and he was kind and they spent a month or so just talking, before feelings developed. And she hardly moved on, you never do when you lose a child, but you find things to keep you going and make the pain hurt slightly less.**

Percy was happy, beyond happy, his mom was back and he was home, sure he was still kinda recovering from his near death experience at the hands on Luke, and that still hurt, probably more than it strictly speaking should do, but he had a few weeks to recover before he had to worry about anything, after all, his mom had some money now, and, to make things even better, they were at Montauk, and this time there weren't any monsters chasing him or any gods trying to accuse him of stealing from them. The twelve year old was in a very good mood indeed, hell his mom had even agreed to let him practise with his sword on the early mornings when no one else was around, which was what he was doing, though he paused, capping Riptide when he spotted a man with long dark hair walking along the beach, heading in his direction.

He stuck the pen in his pocket, staring at the man curiously, noticing how pale and gaunt he looked, how sad he looked, lost almost, and despite everything he found himself making his way towards him, "Are you okay?"  
The man seemed to snap out of his memories and he focused on Percy, giving a forced smile, "I'm fine, thanks for asking kid... just some memories."

"Yeah... my mom gets like that sometimes here, it's where she met my dad."

"My... she was like a sister to me really, dragged me and our family here a long time ago. But they're gone now." he smiled softly at the young boy. "Your mom should be proud, you seem like a good kid, though you probably shouldn't talk to strangers without her around."

"I'm not stupid, I can look after myself, besides she's just back in our cabin." he nodded towards the wooden cabin, grinning when he saw her at the door, and heard her call out, "Percy bre-" but before she could finish she spotted the man and she froze, which made Percy tense, stepping back from the man slightly as his mom came rushing out of the cabin and along the beach, brown hair flying out behind her, but, unlike what he'd been expecting, she didn't grab him and try to pull him away, she ran right past him, launching herself at Sirius and hugging him tightly, "Sirius! Oh Merlin it's you! What are you doing here, is Harry here?"

The man looked shocked for a moment before he got a panicked look on his face, "Who are you, how do you know who I am? I didn't think news had reached America? Harry isn't here I don't understand." and Sally pulled back, laughing.

"Sorry, I always forget that-" she paused, "Percy... I need to talk to Sirius alone for a moment, I'll explain later but can you head into the cabin and eat your breakfast-" seeing the protective look on her sons face, the way his hand was in his pocket she let out a laugh, "Sweetheart you don't need to protect me. I'll be fine, Sirius is a friend." once she said that Percy nodded and headed inside fairly quickly, and then Sally turned to Sirius.

"Oh Sirius.. I swear I never wanted to leave... I... Dumbledore forced me to, I wanted to stay with Harry I swear but he kept saying that I had to leave and then the next thing I knew I was here and I was under a glamour with my magic bound a charms blocking me from coming home, and trust me I tried... I sent letters but I assume he stopped them." and Sirius' face went blank before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Lily?" he breathed out, hugging her tightly, "Oh Merlin Lily you're alive... I'll kill him for this..."

"No... no just.. tell me, is Harry okay?"

"I..." Sirius looked away, "Lily he's with your sister, Dumbledores fault, I.. I lost it after I found the bodies... yours must have been a fake... I went and I tried to kill Peter and he framed me for everything. I thought it was strange that I didn't get a trial... now I know it was Dumbledores fault."

"Harry's with Tuney? No, no that's the last thing I would have wanted Sirius!"

"I know.. I know and I'd have taken him with me but I'm still on the run from Azkaban... I managed to escape... I wanted to kill Peter and clear my name but it backfired.. but Lily you need to know that Harry is okay, he's alive and doing well at school, he's a brilliant kid."

"You've seen him?"

"I have.. I'm in contact with him... letters, not as frequent as I'd like but it's the best I can do at the moment... but now we can figure something else out."

"We will, but I have to think about Percy too-"

"Percy... that kid I'm guessing, he's yours?"

"Yes, yes he is, he's the only thing that's kept me going all these years."

"How old is he? What's he li-"

"Calm down." Sally let out a weak laugh, "He's twelve, his birthdays not long after Harrys actually. He's a good kid.. he has his share of issues but their not his fault..." she she took a deep breath before tugging Sirius so that he'd sit down, sitting on the sandy beach with him and staring out at the sea as they both explained everything that had happened over the years, both sitting there trying to figure out how to deal with what was to come, after all there was a chance that Dumbledore screened Sirius' mail for Harry before the boy got it, and if Dumbledore knew that Sirius knew the truth about why Harry was on his own it would make things ten times more difficult, Dumbledore would likely do everything in his power to make sure that Harry never learned the truth.

They were drawn out of their conversation by a crashing sound from inside of the cabin and a yell of surprise, that had Sally leaping to her feet and racing across the sand, with Sirius right behind her.


	3. Lady Hecate

**AnnabethChase117: I'm sorry I didn't notice your review until now, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I didn't realise I had reviews to be moderated until this morning.  
Kittycat495:Thank you for the review, as I said I plan on updating fairly frequently.  
Guest: Thank you too, I admit I'm aware that my writing isn't always perfect but I do try my best.  
Liz399: I'm glad you find it interesting, I do plan on making a few big changes so we'll see where it goes as I'm writing it.  
Celestine771: I really can't overstate how much reviews like this mean to me.  
**

Percy had been doing as he was told, he'd been sat eating his breakfast, blue pancakes, and his mom really did know how to spoil him, though he was petty sure she was trying to make up for the fact that he'd been through so much this summer, he hadn't been expecting a beautiful woman with dark hair to suddenly appear while he was eating, and in his shock he'd jumped and knocked the table over with a yell, spilling his food all over the floor as he pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, pointing the sword at her, "What are you?"

"Calm down Demigod, I don't wish you any harm. I am Hecate." Percy didn't lower his sword, but he did hesitate slightly as she kept talking, "I have a quest for you, and it must be you, young Perseus Jackson, though you may choose to take it alone or with companions."

"A quest? I'm still recovering from getting stung by a pit scorpion I don't exactly feel up to-"

"It is a... special, quest. It will be difficult but not impossible for someone like you And it will be a long one. "

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to travel to England and go to a special school, if it wasn't for your demigod blood you'd have had to go to the American version of the school in any case."

"What do you me-" he paused when he heard his mother trying to open the cabin door, "To do." he finished, "Can't you let my mom in."

"In just a moment child." Hecate waved a hand, the table righting itself and the food returning to it's proper place,

"You know magic is real... what you don't know is that my descendents often have magic, which they channel through their wands, your mother does, though her past is one filled with pain and sadness, as she was forced from her home and her firstborn child, sent to America against her will, where she soon met your father. It is your half brother that I want you to help," she explained in great detail the history of his family, the war before he'd been born and his brother, alone for the past thirteen years, how the man who had killed so many had plans to rise again using Harry to do so and how she hoped that Percy's intervention could, perhaps, stop it.

When her tale was over she vanished, telling the boy to pray to her when he made his decision, and Sally and the man from the beach burst into the cabin, both looking worried, Sally rushing to her sons side and hugging him tightly, "Percy what happened?"

"I... it was Lady Hecate, she told me the truth mom." and then he was hugging her tightly, "She told me everything mom I'm so sorry I'm... I have a brother-"

"Oh Percy..." Sally closed her eyes, "My brave boy yes... you do... what did she want Percy?"

"She wanted me to go to the same school you did. Apparently the... Voldemort, was it? He's planning on rising and she doesn't want that to happen.. he plans on using Harry to do it."

"No." Sally shook her head, "Merlin no he can't.. Harry … my baby boy-"

"I'll stop it mom." Percy stated quickly, "I'll stop it and I'll come home and I'll bring him with me. The man who made you leave doesn't know about gods or about me, he won't be expecting me."

"Kid-"

"I'm not just some kid." Percy shot the man, Sirius, his mother had called him, an annoyed look, "I stopped a war between the gods that would have ended the world over this summer, I can stop one evil wizard dude from taking over... especially if it makes mom happier."

Sirius blinked before smiling, "You have a good kid there Lily. You raised him right."

"Damn right I did." Sally swallowed hard, "You're going to take this quest... ask her if you can somehow bring Sirius along with you, maybe some sort of disguise, if anyone can do it it's lady Hecate..."

"I will... I guess. Should I call her back now?"

"Of course." Sally swallowed hard, "You promise you'll find a way to stay in contact?"

"Mom I have drachmas, I can Iris message you if I need to, and I will I promise." he hugged her tightly before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, silently praying to the goddess, and when she returned they made their plans, Hecate casting a glamour over Sirius that changed his appearance, making him look much more healthy, with short blond hair and brown eyes, and she used her magic, quickly arranging things so that come September Percy would officially be an American transfer student to Hogwarts, who had been homeschooled and, at the insistence of his parents, would have his personal tutor there to assist due to his dyslexia and ADHD.

Sirus would be going by the name Steven, which made Sirius pull a face and they also agreed that; if Percy could arrange it, and if Annabeth wanted to, she would come with him, since Percy had turned to his mom was a pleading look on his face, he could handle it on his own, he was sure of that, but Annabeth had gotten him out of a lot of tough spots on his quest and she was one of the best friends he'd ever had. So they decided that they'd go to camp to speak to Chiron, who would, hopefully, contact Annabeth and see if she was willing to come on the quest, though Percy was fairly certain that she would be willing to come, especially since they would be blessed by Hecate so that they could both use magic, which Sirius would be teaching them so that they could catch up with the other students that would be in their year, since technically they'd be a couple of years behind.

An Iris message later and they were heading to camp once more, Sally driving with Percy talking to Sirius, who was very eager to get to know the newest member of his family.


	4. On the train

**Artemis0406: Thank you, and yeah I plan on keeping it as Percabeth, I love the ship too much not to.  
Canda and Kumajiro: I hope this is soon enough to make you happy.  
AnnabethChase117: Again I say, the fact that you make the effort to review makes me smile.**

Less than a week after the visit from Hecate Percy and Annabeth, who was staying with them for

what was left of the summer before they had to go to England, were having study sessions with Sirius, reading the schools book lists, which Hecate had kindly translated into Greek, and of course, training when they had spare moments, they'd been giving a large suply of Drachmas, which would be replenished during the holidays, as well as Annabeth having a new owl, a gift from her mother, which would be able to fly all the way to and from England.

Almost too soon Percys birthday arrived,and they had a small party, which, of course, involved blue cake, and then two days later the two demigod and Sirius were taken to England by Hecate, who dropped them off in London in a place that she called Diagon Alley, much to Sirius' seeming delight, and together they explored, Sirius watching the kids carefully as he did, amused by their excited reactions to everything, despite the fact that he was concerned for Harry, who had gotten into a spot of trouble at the Quidditch world cup-a sport which Percy shuddered at the thought of- and had been having strange dreams, which Percy had remarked reminded him of his demigod dreams. They both got new wands, Percy's was English oak with a mermaid hair, which made Ollivander, the owner of the shop and maker of the wands peer at him curiously, and Annabeths was Walnut and Dragon Heartstring.

Once they'd sorted their wands and robes they headed back towards the place they'd spend the next few days in, the Leaky Cauldron, and they quickly headed to their rooms, a shared one for Percy and Sirius and a separate for Annabeth.

They spent the last days of the holidays sending letters back to their families, in Percy's case IM'ing his mom once every two days, since she was worrying about him, and before long the time came for them to go to Hogwarts, much to the joy of the demigods, and of Sirius, who was looking forward to seeing Harry again, though explaining it wouldn't exactly be easy, Harry was likely to get upset when he did learn the truth.  
When the day came they got a taxi to Kings Cross, and they headed inside, Percy and Annabeth hauling their trunks behind them, Sirius stood just behind them with a hand on each of their shoulders, looking out for Harry, though given the fact that they'd arrived early he doubted they'd see him until after they were on the train.

Once he was sure no one would see he lightly pushed the teenagers through the wall and loaded them up onto the train, sitting in their compartment with them.

As they waited to leave Annabeth and Percy fed Tropos, Annabeths Owl.

Before long Sirius tensed up slightly where he'd been peering out of the compartment door, as three people made their way past with their luggage, a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with bright red hair and freckles and a boy with black hair and green eyes and glasses, who Percy knew from the descriptions Sirius had given them to be his older brother and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron.

Annabeth had to grab both of their arms to stop them from getting up and rushing after them, "Wait until we're moving." she hissed, "Seriously Seaweed brain think a second, we have plenty of time to try and talk to them."

"Oh." Percy slumped and sat back, "Right as always Annabeth." he gave a weak smile, as Annabeth nodded, and Sirius leant back too.

"We need to talk to them before we get to Hogwarts though, I'll probably have to sit up at the staff table, that should be fun." he pulled a face, "I'm real glad that Lady Hecate put a glamour on me... I'm going to be surrounded by people who'd like to see me dead."

"Well, Steven." Percy grinned, "They won't know will they?"

"Even this Dumbledore guy won't be able to see through a glamour created by Lady Hecate herself." Annabeth added confidently, "Just don't make any big slip ups and you should be fine." she smiled reassuringly, "And I promise, we will tell Harry in a minute." they watched Harry and his friends head back to the Platform and Sirius sighed.

"They're probably saying goodbye, it would have seemed weird if they didn't go back out, you were right to make us wait."

"She always is." Percy stated lightly, "Well, mostly." he grinned, "Why do you think I decided to bring her along with us?"

"Because you have a crush?" Sirius smirked and Percy went bright red, as did Annabeth.

"No! She's my best friend and she's really smart so I figured she'd be the best person to ask along with me." Percy defended quickly, and Annabeth nodded.

"Like I said before our first quest, if he has to save the world then I'm the best one to be there to stop him from screwing it up." she paused, "Though he did do pretty good himself, all things considered."

"So." Sirius leaned back, "You did tell me about your quest, kind of, but I get the feeling you were holding back because of your mom, kiddo, so, tell me all about what happened, I won't tell her, and we have to do something while we're waiting for those three to come back from saying their goodbyes."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged hesitant looks before Percy shrugged, "It was pretty much like I told you and mom... I mean... I left out the part about Lord Ares, and-" he paused, "The shoes and where-"

"But we probably shouldn't talk about that anyway." Annabeth interrupted, "Lord Zeus refused to listen to us."

"About what?" Sirius frowned, "What happened? And Ares, god of war right?"

"Yep." Percy gave a small shrug, "I beat him in a fight, I drew first blood, that really pissed him off."

"You-" Sirius blinked, "You fought a god and... okay kid you are pretty impressive I'll give you that... I get why you didn''t tell your mom about that bit, what about... the shoes?"

"We uh... that's something else I didn't tell mom. She knows I was hurt when she picked me up from Camp but she doesn't know what exactly happened." he rubbed the scar and Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"You scared the Hades into us Percy, that's what happened."

"Explain please." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"There was... this guy at camp uh...we thought he was a friend-"

"Ah." Sirius nodded, "Let me guess. Turned out he was a bit of a rat."

"You could say that again." Percy's voice was bitter, "He tried to kill me."


	5. Brothers meet

**Matt: It's based after the first Percy Jackson book, incase you still needed it cleared up, and don't worry about asking, I'm always willing to answer.  
Canada and Kumajiro: I tend to do slightly shorter chapters because that means I can update more often.  
Foxchick1: I hope I can live up to your expectations.  
Kmn16: I haven't completely decided on all of the ships yet so I'm not sure who I'll have Harry with, obviously Percabeth because I just love them. If anyone has suggestions for other relationships please feel free to say.**

Sirius didn't have a chance to truly respond to Percy's words because the trio came back down the train, and Annabeth peered out of their compartment, nodding to herself when she saw them go into the compartment next to theirs, "We should be able to talk to them now." she stated quickly, "C'mon."

"I'll grab your things, we should all fit in the compartment. You two go and ask if we can join them."

Percy was on his feet and out of their compartment in seconds, with Annabeth right behind him as he darted forward to his brothers compartment, peering through the door as Ron pulled some maroon robes out of his trunk and threw them on top of a cage with an owl in, "Excuse me." Percy tried to force down his sudden nerves, "Can we join you?"

Harry looked slightly bothered by this and Annabeth spoke up quickly, "Please, we need to talk to you three... before we get to Hogwarts."

"What year will you two be in?" Ron asked, "I don't recognise you."

"We're transfers from America, we'll be in our fourth year." Annabeth informed them, as Hecate had decided it would be best to claim they were older than they really were so that they could be close to Harry and his friends, "Our tutor has been given special permission to come here with us... and we really, really need to talk to you." and the trio exchanged looks before Harry nodded.

"Okay... is it important?"

"Definitely." Percy and Annabeth quickly slipped into the compartment, "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. Our tutor will be in in a second."

After a bit of rearranging the trio were on one side of the compartment and Percy and Annabeth were on the other, and Sirius arrived a moment later, bringing their things with him and shutting the door behind him, pulling out his wand and muttering under his breath before relaxing, "No one will be able to hear us now." he sat down, smiling at Harry. "It's good to see you Harry."

"I... do I know you?" Harry blinked, confused, "What's all this about, why are you worried about anyone hearing?"

"Because Dumbledick could have spies." Percy spoke up with a scowl that made Annabeth punch his arm.

"Seaweed brain they don't know yet!"

"What's wrong with Dumbledore, he's one of the greatest Wizards ever." Hermione spoke up.

"Maybe, but he's not all he seems." Sirius spoke up, "Harry it;s me. Sirius, I'm under a glamour." and that made Harrys eyes widen in shock.

"Sirius? What-how? Why?"

"Calm down, don't panic no one will see through my glamour." Sirius stated quickly, "I wanted to explain in my letters but we couldn't be sure that Dumbledore wasn't screening your mail, given what I learned it wouldn't surprise me."

"What you learned? What does that mean?"

"I went to America... call me sentimental but I wanted to go to this beach that your mum took us all too years ago. I didn't expect to see her again there-" he held up his hand when Harry went to stand, "Let me explain. She recognised me, told me that she survived that night somehow, when she woke up Dumbledore came, she tried to refuse to let him take you but she was knocked out and the next thing she knew she was waking up on the beach in America with false documents and her magic bound, as well as charms laid on her stopping her from returning home. She tried writing letters but none of them got any response so we can only assume that Dumbledore blocked them."

"My... my mums alive." Harry's voice cracked slightly, "She's alive and he kept me away from her... I don't understand, I don't know why."

"Neither do I, but I plan on finding out." Sirius stated reassuringly as Ron laud a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But this is good right? I mean, if your mums alive you'll be able to see her again, even if you have to go to America, right Sirius?"

"Oh I plan on making sure of that. It's part of why I came."

"And who are those two?" Hermione nodded towards Percy and Annabeth,, and Sirius laid a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Annabeth is my friend." Percy stated, "She came to help me. As for me... like I said my name is Percy, Percy Jackson." he took a deep breath, "And I'm..." he hesitated and Sirius squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Harry, Percy is your half brother, younger, obviously."

"Brother?" Harry's eyes widened, "I... I have a brother? And my mums alive I..."

Percy ducked his head slightly, "Sorry... you probably never wanted a bro-" he was cut off by Harry launching himself forward and hugging Percy tightly.

"I have a brother.." he let out a laugh, "This is... I have a brother and my mums alive, are you kidding this is the best day ever!"

"But how? How did you arrange all this?" Hermione asked quickly.

"That's the less pleasant part of this." Sirius sighed, "I think I'll let Percy and Annabeth explain this side of it."

Annabeth nodded and straightened up, calmly explaining about Demigods and Camp Halfblood, before she turned to Percy, "It was your quest so you should probably explain it." she sounded amused, since Percy was clinging to his brother almost as tightly as his brother was clinging to him.

"Right." Percy forced himself to pull back, "So, Lady Hecate, she's the goddess of Magic... showed up and told me about you, about mom. And she asked me to come here and help you, to try and stop the guy who killed your dad, Voldemort I think it was, from regaining power... he has some sort of plan and it involves you."

"A plan?" Harry frowned, "I don't like the sound of that... and besides you're younger than me."

"I'm capable trust me... I wanna help you Harry." Percy stated confidently, "And we dunno his plan yet but if anyone can figure it out it'd be Annabeth. We can work together, all six of us."

"I... I can do that." Harry nodded, "Together." he gave Percy a slow grin.


	6. The sorting

**Foxchick1: Thank you for the review.**

Again I say if anyone has any suggestions for pairings, feel free to tell me. And I had a question, should Cedric still be a champion?

The five kids and one adult spent the rest of the train journey talking, exchanging stories, pausing every so often when some of the trios friends popped in to say hello, and one blond boy had poked his head in, a glint in his eye that spelled trouble, but the sight of Sirius sat there, wand in his hand and a raised eyebrow had made the boy and his friends back off pretty quickly.

Hermione and Annabeth became fast friends, with Annabeth telling Hermione about Greek mythology and Hermione teaching them a few spells that they didn't already know courtesy of Sirius. And Percy eagerly exchanged stories of his quest and his battles with monsters, admittedly toning down certain parts such as near death experiences, and completely leaving out the part about Luke and his betrayal while Harry told the younger two about his first three years at school, with Sirius chiming in at parts during the story of his third year. When he saw Percys reaction to the idea of Quidditch he practically demanded an explanation, though he did understand when Percy explained who his godly parent was and that his uncle was likely to blow him out of the sky if he tried to fly ever again, though Ron still looked horrified at the idea of someone literally not being able to fly and play Quidditch.

By the time the train stopped the five kids were close friends, and Sirius was just smiling as he watched Harry quickly reassure Percy about what would happen next, as he and Annabeth would have to be sorted.

When they arrived they had to separate to climb into the horseless carriages, which made Annabeth start muttering about what could be pulling them, much to Sirius' amusement, and when they reached the castle and headed inside they were quickly pulled aside by a tall forbidding woman wearing emerald green robes, who gave them a reassuring smile, "You are our new transfer students and the tutor yes?"

"Yes." Annabeth smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my friend Percy Jackson and our tutor Steven Black."

"Well I am Professor McGonagall." she smiled and took Annabeth's hand, shaking it firmly, "It's nice to meet the three of you. I'm sure you'll get along here just fine. If you'd like to come with me you'll be sorted before the first years, it's not exactly a usual situation but... well I'm sure you understand that, it's very rare we get transfers."

"Of course." Annabeth smiled, "Will Steven be sitting at the staff table or with us?"  
Sirius let out an amused noise as McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "He'll be seated at the staff table, they've made space for him." she nodded to Sirius, who nodded back and headed away quickly.

"Annabeth, you're my friend and I love you, but do you really need to take over like this?" she flushed and glared, punching his arm.

"Oh shut it Jackson." but his words had clearly worked because she went quiet, and McGonagalls lips twitched with amusement, "Well I believe that's everything for now. You were sent letters explaining the houses yes?"

"Yep." Percy nodded, "And points and everything, Annabeth made me read Hogwarts a History." he pulled a face, which made Annabeth glare, "So do we get sorted now?"

"Just follow me and you'll be sorted right after Professor Dumbedore has informed everyone that you're transfer students." they were led to a set of large doors, outside of which a group of first years were waiting, and they were led inside just a few moments later, at the head of the group of first years, and they stood watching as the hat that was perched on a stool split open and burst into song.

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

There was a round of applause as the song ended, and a wizard who had to be Dumbledore stood up.

"Before the sorting begins." he spoke up, "Hogwarts has two new Transfer students in the fourth year to welcome, they have came here from America." and Percy forced himself not to flush as almost everyones gazes focused on him and Annabeth, "I hope that we all welcome them well and do our bests to ensure they have a good year at Hogwarts. Now, on with the sorting." he sat down, and Percy caught Sirius' eye, the man sat on the end of the table, giving them a thumbs up when

McGonagall stepped forward, "Annabeth Chase, if you would go and sit on the stool and put on the hat it will announce your house."

Annabeth nodded and walked forward quickly, a determined look on her face, they had already decided that they needed to be in Gryffindor to be close to Harry, and sure enough after a few moments the hat announced, "Gryffindor, and Percy clapped happily as she hopped off the stool and made her way towards where the trio were sat, with Hermione clearing a space next to her for Annabeth to slip into. And then it was Percy's turn and he walked forward quickly, managing to get to the stool without tripping, and sitting down, putting the hat on his head. He forced himself not to jump when the hat spoke.

"Well well, another demigod, we don't get many of your lot here anymore, two in one year... and on a quest I see, along with your friend. Well you'd fit Gryffindor well enough, though I might say Hufflepuff would be the best fit for you... but under the circumstances yes, yes I suppose Gryffindor would be the best." and the voice called out "Gryffindor!" and Percy grinned, leaping to his feet and putting the hat back on the stood, running down to the table amongst the applause, which he noticed that Harry was joining in with, slipping into the spot Annabeth had made for him. And he couldn't help but feel proud, after all, so far the Quest seemed to be working out as planned.


	7. An announcement

**Foxchick1:Thank you.  
Alex Focker: From what I figured out, Percy would have turned thirteen just after his first quest, before the school year started, and I believe Annabeth was a bit older, and as it said, they decided to claim to be older than they are so they could be closer to Harry, and the first book has happened.  
Mad rhought: Thank you for the review, I'm definitely doing Percabeth but as of right now I'm still undeicded, though I'll take your suggestion into account as I am considering having Thalia come to Hogwarts when she returns.  
Thunder18: Thank you for the review.**

The five kids spent most of the sorting huddled as close as they could, talking quietly and clapping whenever a new student was sorted, and the second the sorting was over and the feast began the boys dug in, the girls did too, though at a slightly less frantic pace than the three boys.

The way the group huddled together meant that everyone else mostly left them alone, other than occasionally passing food and exchanging greetings.

By the time the meal was over Percy was flopping back slightly, a hand on his stomach and a goofy grin on his lips, "Those deserts were almost as good as moms blue cookies."

"You are such a mama's boy." Annabeth's words were playful and she was grinning.

"Damn right I am." he spotted the almost sad look on Harry's face and he gave him a reassuring grin, "Don't stress Harry, my mom doesn't mind taking in strays." he couldn't say it outright with so many people around but he knew that Harry would get what he meant, he'd get to see her again, they'd get to be a family and Harry would get to have his mother again.

Harry clearly got what he'd been trying to say because he gave a small grin and a nod, a grateful look on his face, and soon enough the crumbs of the puddings faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, and they watched Dumbledore climb to his feet, and the chatter that had filled the Hall stopped almost at once, Percy and Harry exchanging weary looks when the man stood, since neither of them were overly fond of the headmaster at this point, though they group of friends managed to mostly hide their distaste for him.

"So, now that you are al fed and watered. "he gave a kindly smile as he looked around the Hall at all of the students, "I must once more ask for your attention while I give our a few notices

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

That drew shocked and horrified gasps from Harry and several other students as Dumbledore went on "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder that had Percy flinching and Annabeth quickly shifting and wrapping an arm around him comfortingly, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at the man as a fork of lightning, which again made Percy tense up, illuminated him as he lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers table, a clunk echoing through the Hall with every other step. There was another flash of lightning and Harry shifted quickly, switching spots with Hermione so that he could squeeze Percy's shoulder reassuringly, gasping when they all caught sight of the mans face, which was scarred beyond all belief, with a glass eye which was a vivid electric blue that rolled from side to side in his head.

When the man reached Dumbledore he stretched out a hand as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, speaking too quietly to be heard, and after a moment the man was sitting in a seat on the headmasters right hand side, and he started eating as Dumbledore spoke again. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and, in a whispered conversation, Ron explained who exactly the man was, a well known Auror who had caught many of the wizards in Azkaban, and soon enough Dumbledore was clearing his throat once more, "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

There was a ripple of shock that spread across the hall, some of them clearly recognising this event, though the five of them were fairly confused about what the big deal was, though as the man exchanged Percy got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, despite his brother and his friends excitement. He knew his luck, and even with the age restriction he had a feeling that he would end up being dragged into it somehow, Annabeth noticed the look on his face because she took his hand and squeezed it tightly to reassure him.

When Dumbledore was finished explaining they started heading towards Dormitories, Percy and Annabeth sticking close to eachother and following close behind Harry and Ron, the youngest trying to ignore everyone's chattering about the tournament and, in the case of the younger students, how they wished they could enter, even Ron and Harry joining in, though Hermione seemed to be a lot more concerned about it that her friends were. When they reached the dormitories Percy and Annabeth split up, Percy following Harry and Ron and Annabeth following Hermione, and almost as soon as he was sat down on his bed Percy fell asleep.


	8. Malfoy

**Foxchick1: Thank you.**

 **Alex Focker: I'm pretty sure that's what I'm gonna do, I just wasn't sure if I should make there be five champions or stay with four, and don't worry I know he's not stupid.  
Knight5946:Hopefully.**

Percy and Annabeth had been signed up to the same classes as Harry and Ron were in, thanks to Sirius' help, which meant that, thankfully, they were able to follow Harry and Ron, and, in most cases, Hermione. Sirius joined them in all of their lessons, quietly helping them when they got confused, or in more than one occasion, when they were supposed to read something and their dyslexia gave them trouble.

Their first day, in Percy's opinion, went fairly well, considering the fact that he and Annabeth hadn't found out about the magical world very long ago. Professor Sprout and Hagrid hadn't picked on them at all, and had given them a bit of extra help when they needed it, though Percy wasn't exactly a fan of Bubotubers or Blast-Ended Skrewts, which appeared to have a stinger, which made him extremely nervous after his last run in with an animal with a stinger.

When she'd seen the apprehensive look on his face Annabeth had covered for him and experimented with feeding his, which had caused Draco Malfoy, a boy who, according to Harry, was an ass, laugh at him, despite the fact that he clearly didn't like the creatures either, though Annabeth had swiftly leapt to his defence by kicking him in the shin when Hagrid wasn't looking and threatening to kick him somewhere it would hurt even worse if he said another word or tried to tell anyone, which had made all three boys grin at her, and even Hermione had looked amused and complimented the girl on joining the 'we've hit Malfoy club' as she'd dubbed it.

After lunch they made their way to the Divination classroom, and Percy and Annabeth spent most of the time whispering about how they'd take Trelawneys predictions over the Oracles any day, after all they all appeared to be rubbish, and at one point Harry had to correct her about his birthday, since they were learning about the stars, but at least the two half bloods didn't have to worry about anything she said about actually coming true, which Sirius had agreed with in a hushed voice with a grin.

They had spent much of the lesson giggling, and when Ron had turned to Lavender and asked if he could have a look at her Uranus too, both Harry and Percy had burst into fits of laughter, with Sirius struggling to keep a straight face.

Annabeth had, with her lips twitching in a way that betrayed her amusement, punched Percys arm and told him to shut up. But unfortunately Professor Trelawney appeared to have also heard him because she spent the rest of the class being very snappy, and when class was ending she demanded that they do a detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month would affect them, with references to their personal charts due on Monday, much to the four teenagers disgust.

When Hermione caught up with them after class on their way to dinner Ron became very grumpy, since she hadn't been given any homework, which he had declared, was very unfair.

When they reached the hall they joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them, "Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" the group turned to see Malfoy stood there, flanked by his two friends, that Percy was pretty sure he'd heard Harry call Crabbe and Goyle earlier, though he wasn't sure which was which. He looked very pleased with something and Percy tensed, as did the others.

"What?" Ron asked shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley." Malfoy said with a smirk, waving a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking loudly enough that everyone would be able to hear him. "Listen to this;  
Further mistakes at the Ministry of Magic.

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to accound for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Malfoy looked up after reading that, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as though he's a complete nonentity isn't it?"  
Harry grabbed Rons arm, stopping him from surging forward as Malfoy continued, his face red with anger.

"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers, over a number of highly aggressive dustbins.

Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror, who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

And there's a picture, Weasley-" the blond flipped the paper and held it up with a nasty laugh, "A picture of your parents outside their house, if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight couldn't she?"

"Get stuffed Malfoy." Harry tugged Ron back with Hermione's help, as Annabeth and Percy exchanged worried looks.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer weren't you Potter? So tell me is his mother really that porky or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry shot back, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose, has she always looked like that or was it because you were with her?"

And it was Malfoys turn to flush with anger, "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!"

"Keep your mouth shit then." Harry turned away, but Percy didn't and his eyes widened when he saw Malfoy raise his wand, a quick glance at Annabeth had her shoving Harry out of the way as there was a loud bang, making Harry drag over Ron and Hermione with him and Annabeth, the curse hitting the wall behind them, and Percy lunged, not bothering to draw his wand, having started moving the second he saw what was about to happen, and his fist smashed into the pale face, his knee coming up and hitting his stomach, instincts taking over as he grabbed the blond hair as the older boy doubled over from pain, dragging his head down onto his knee.

"You fucking coward!" he yelled, "You don't attack when someone's back is turned!" there was a stunned silence as Malfoy crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain, one hand on his stomach and the other clutching his face, which was bleeding a lot. He could feel his brothers and his friends eyes on him, and he turned slowly as he heard the distinct sound of Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase, wand out, as though he'd been about to interfere when Percy had attacked, his electric blue eye flicking from side to side, taking in the scene.


End file.
